Best Party Ever
by washingline
Summary: HEYA ONE-SHOT. Heather and Naya had a fight in Mexico and they haven't talked the rest of the summer, so Kevin gives a party and Heather want to forget all her problems so she gets drunk, what will Naya do when she sees Heather drunk? Heya, Achele and McLengies.


_Someone asked me to write a Heya drunk fanfic, I tried my best and I hope you like it Gina. I hope the rest of you like it too, say if I should write a sequel.  
__I love to hear you opinion. _

_I hope you like it!_

**A/N: These people are real but the story is fictional. **

**Heya, Achele and McLengies.**

* * *

_**Best Party Ever**_

**Heather's POV.**

Today is our season 4 photoshoot and I'm so nervous, because I don't know what's going to happen with Brittany in season 4 and because I see Naya today. We didn't spoke since Mexico, we had a big fight there. She thought I had replaced her for Vanessa but I just needed someone to talk about my feelings for Naya. I wanted to tell her that but she was gone the next morning, so things are weird between us now. I also left Taylor, it just didn't feel right and Ashley left for a couple weeks for some film stuff so I was all alone. Sometimes I just wanted to call Naya but I didn't know if she was still mad. So I hope the shoot goes well and things go back to normal again, not that they were so normal first but you understand it.

"Next is Heather, stand there please." Screamed the photographer

We took a couple of pictures, it was really fast because after 3 seasons I know how to be Brittany in photos so it's easy.

"Ok now I want some pictures with you and Naya together." And here we go.

Naya is walking towards me and I see she is nervous too.

"Hi" she said with a little smile.

"Ok girls let's do some brittana pictures." We both nod.

After doing some really really awkward moves and pictures the photographer says we are done and Naya is gone before I could say thanks.

I really messed things up this time.

**Naya's POV**

I ran away, I just couldn't stand there longer without crying. So I ran until I was alone. I sat down against the wall and cried.

"Hey bee, what's wrong?" It was Kevin because he was only allowed to call me bee. "Problems with Heather?"

I nod, Kevin always knew my problems.

"I think you two should talk because she looks pretty upset too." He tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I can't."

Kevin didn't answer, he just played with my hair.

"Wait I got it." Kevin jumped up excitedly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I throw a party tonight, just a reunion and a celebration for season 4. In that way you can talk to her tonight and if something goes wrong I'm always there and Dianna too." His eyes widened in excitement.

"I don't know Kevin." I doubted if this was a good idea.

"Please please please please please please please." Kevin got on his knees and begged.

"Ok ok haha, but stand up you look like a total fool." I grinned.

"Yes I'm going to tell the others!" And with that Kevin was gone.

**Heather's POV**

I wanted to listen to some music just to relax and don't think about Naya or anything else when I heard someone screaming my name.

"HEMO HEMO HEMO HEMO." It was Kevin ofcourse.

"Sup kev?"

"I give a party tonight at my beach house just to talk about the summer and stuff are you coming too?"

"I don't know Kevin. I got a lot on my mind." I wasn't really in the mood to party.

"So let's party and don't think about all that stuff." He has a point.

"I don't know Kevin."

"pleaaaaaaseeeeeeee? The cast isn't complete without you and we can't party without your moves." He starts to dance.

"Ok I think I'll be there tonight, but not too long."

"Yay! Thanks Hemo, see you tonight!" He gave me a hug and ran away. I still don't know how that guy has so much energy. He is always dancing of joking around on set but it's fun to watch.

My thoughts were disturbed by a other voice "Hey Hemo." It was Vanessa.

"Hey lengies."

"Are you going to that party tonight?" she sat down next to me.

"I think so, and you?"

"Yes ofcourse." She says while she looks at Kevin.

"Are you making a move tonight?" I ask her.

"What how do you know?" she looks at me with her eyes wide open.

"Oh my god because when you look at him you smile like a freak." I said with a eye roll

"Ugh, I don't know what to do Hemo, I really like him but I don't want to ruin our friendship you know, because he is one of my best friends and I don't want to lose him." She says sad.

"I know how you feel Ness." I got the same problem with Naya. Our friendship is too special to ruin but I really like her and I can't pretend that I don't have these feelings for her.

"Still problems with Naya?" She turns her head towards me

I nod

"Well maybe you can solve things tonight? Talk to her and I'll be there tonight too so."

"I don't know if she wants to talk."

"Just try it ok?"

"Maybe."

Some dude screams Vanessa her name that she needs to do some photo's too.

"I need to go, see you tonight ok?" I nod and she gives me a hug and leaves.

Maybe I can solve thing with Naya tonight, or I can just enjoy my evening and forget all my problems.

**Naya's POV**

_19:40 Beach house _

"WHATTSUP BEEEE WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled into the empty house. Kevin wasn't downstairs, and I was too lazy to look upstairs.

"Calm yo tits Rivera, give me a minute."

So I sat down on his couch and watched some tv. I've been here before and it's beautiful here because it's at the beach and you can see the sea through the large windows.

"I'm here." Kevin sang when he sat next to me. "Are you going to talk to her tonight?" he asked.

"I'm nervous because I don't know if Heather wants to talk to me, what if she's angry at me?" I sighed.

"Heather and angry? Come on Naya, Heather can't be angry at anyone especially not at you."

He is right, Heather is the nicest person I know but still what if she doesn't want to talk.

"Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right bee." He playfully hit my arm and stood up. "Can you help me to get some food and drinks ready?"

"I don't know bee, you hit my arm hard and I can't move it." I lifted my arm very dramatic.

"Awh sorry Nay Nay, do you need a kiss on it?" He stuck his tongue out and made kiss sounds.

"No! I'm fine let me help you." I stood up and walked to the kitchen, I heard him laughing at his victory behind me. "But I don't believe the reason for this party is my problems with Heather." I grinned while I helped him.

"No, I missed the others and I want to catch up with them."

"Do you mean with 'others' Vanessa?" I said with a big smile.

"She doesn't like me Naya and you know it so shut up and help me."

"You never know bee."

/

I'm sitting on Kevin's couch with Lea and Dianna. Everybody is here and everybody is having fun. I haven't seen Heather yet , she's probably hanging with Vanessa somewhere. I don't know what's going on with Lea and Dianna but they're sitting super close and laughing about something, not that I care.

"Hey bee, having fun?" Kevin plopped next to me on the couch, Dianna and Lea left irritated.

"Yes and you?"

"Yes, except I don't know where Vanessa is." He pouted.

"Same with Hemo, maybe they're together somewhere?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Did you ta-" My sentence got cut off by someone yelling.

"LETS DO SOME SHOTS!" It was Mark ofcourse.

Everybody stormed to the kitchen except Lea and Dianna because god knows where they are, probably getting their mack on.

"Are ya cuming Naya?" wanky

"No thanks Damian, not really in the mood."

He smiled and left. It's bad he's not coming back for season 4 because he's a really sweet guy and his accent is just so funny.

A minute later I hear yelling again,

"HEMO HEMO HEMO HEMO HEMO."

I stand up and walk to the kitchen to look what's going on. And there she is in her bra, lying on the table while Chord does a bodyshot on her. I didn't realize I was staring at her abs, but come on who can you blame? Her abs are perfect. I collect all my strength and walk outside towards the beach.

With a big sigh I let myself fall on the sand, it's nice outside not too hot and not too cold. And the sea is beautiful, the sun is already gone so it's dark outside. The sea is so calm, the perfect place to make my head empty and just think about nothing.

"NAY?! NAY NAY?! NAYAAA?!" And the peace is gone.

A drunk Heather is walking around, why is she looking for me?

"What are you doooing outside Naya?" Shit she saw me.

Heather walks towards me, what should I do? Pretend that I'm asleep or just ignore her? No that's mean and it's already too late because she plops next to me on the sand.

"What a beauftiful sunny." Jup she is really drunk.

"How much did you drank Hemo?"

"Why do you care?" She snapped.

"Because I care about you?"

"Pff , yes I saw that this summer. I was going through all this shit and where were you? Yeah Naya you care so much." She was trying to stand up again.

"Wait Heather what are you talking about?" I grabbed her hand and forced her to sit again.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry hemo." And with that I pulled her into a hug and she started to cry.

"I mi-i-issed you so much." She could barely talk because she was crying so hard now, this broke my heart.

"I missed you too." And I started to cry too.

Here we are, sitting on the beach, hugging each other and cry like babies. I think we sat there for another 5 minutes before she pulled away.

"Why are you sitting here?" She asked why she wiped the tears away.

"Just wanted some fresh air."

"Well let's go inside and party come on nay."

"I don't know hemo." I shrugged

"Please? I want to dance with you." She begged and how can I say no to that face?

"Okay." I sighed. Don't judge me, I'm whipped I know that.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the house, she was still a little drunk because she couldn't walk in a right line.

"There you guys are!" Kevin screamed to us when we walked into the house.

"Let's dance Nay." Before she pulled us towards the dance floor. I looked behind me and saw Kevin wink.

She pulled me close and put her arms around my neck and swayed us on the slow music, but that wasn't for long because she music was going faster now. She turned around and grinded against me, her ass was against my center. She grabbed my hips and she slide down my body. This was so hot, and I was already soaked and she was only grinding against me. She turned around again and I think this was better because I couldn't handle it anymore. She pulled me closer and we were so close now that our boobs touched.

'Let's get some drinks." She whispered in my ear, her voice was so sexy.

I nodded because I don't know if I could say something, probably not. It's the Hemo effect what I like to call it. Whenever she says or does something sexy or smiles or just stares at me I'm speechless, also my legs are weak and I can't think normal. I just want to tackle her on the floor and make her scream my name so hard. Ok that just stays between us or Nixx will find you.

Haha you get it?

Naya

Nixx

No?

. . . .

Awkward.

"Naya are you coming?" The blonde asked.

"Uhm yes." I nodded and followed her to the kitchen and on my way to the kitchen I saw Kevin making out with Vanessa on the couch. Good job bee, I'm proud.

"We need shots." Heather said but the moment she said it she fell on the floor.

"You had enough let's get you to bed." I helped her up.

"But I don't want to sleep! I want to dance." She tried to walk away but almost fell again.

I grabbed her and helped her upstairs.

I pushed the door of the first guest room open but to my surprise it wasn't empty.

"Holy fucking shit." Was the only thing I could say.

There was Lea laying naked on the bed with Dianna on top of her.

"Omg." Lea said.

"Nay I thought Lea was with Cory?" The blonde with the blue eyes asked.

"Go away!" Dianna yelled.

"Let's go Heather, I have seen enough." I closed the door but not before I said "And nice ass Di."

I grabbed Heather and we went to the other guest room. I locked the door because I don't want to have an angry Dianna or Lea storming into the room and attack me.

"Are you feeling sick?" I don't like puke.

"No." She walked towards the bed.

I turned to Kevin's closet and grabbed a shirt and some shorts.

"Here change into this." I throw the clothes towards her, but she shook her head.

I sighed and climbed on the bed, I wanted to lift her shirt up but she pushed me away.

"I don't need your help you're still mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you Hemo." I tried to look into her beautiful blue eyes but she turned away, so I grabbed her face and turned it towards me.

"Believe me I'm not mad at you, I can't stay mad at you for a minute." She smiled.

"Is it weird that I think that you're so sexy now?" The blonde said.

I blushed and looked away and she grabbed my face the same way I did with hers a couple seconds ago.

"No it´s true, I mean like really really really really really rea-" With every really our faces came closer and closer.

"I get it Hemo." I laughed.

"Sexy." She whispered in my ear. GOOSEBUMPS

I looked into those perfect blue eyes, how can someone be so stunning?

"Can I kiss you?" She asked.

And with that I pressed my lips hard on hers, first she didn't move but after a few seconds she placed her hands on my back.

I don't know for how long we kissed but I felt her hands under my shirt.

"Not now Hemo, you're are tired, you need to sleep."

And with that I gave her one last peck and she fell asleep, but she had me still in her arms so I closed my eyes and I fell asleep, happy in her arms.

**Heather's POV**

I woke up with the biggest headache that morning, but when I saw the beautiful brunette sleeping in my arms I smiled. We kissed last night, we kissed before but not since Mexico. I felt her moving, she is probably waking up.

"Hey beautiful." I kissed her forehead.

"Mmmm I love waking up like this." She opened her eyes and smiled at me. "Do you have a hangover?"

"Just the worst headache in the history of headaches." I threw my head back in the pillow.

"Let me get you some painkillers and water." She was getting out of bed.

I grabbed her wrist "Wait I want to talk first."

She nodded and sat down, I was nervous but I had to do this.

"What happened last night, I was drunk and most of the times when I'm drunk I make mistakes." I saw her face getting sad and shocked and angry. "But this." I pointed between us. " and our kiss, those things weren't mistakes. Because when I kiss you Naya I feel butterflies in my tummy, I feel that I'm special and the best feeling, I feel loved and I know we had our fights in the past but if I don't say it now I will never say it. I love you Naya Marie Rivera, I love you so much it hurts every time I'm not with you. I love the way you smile, I love the way you sing and I love the way you do that crazy Naya dance when you are happy." We both laughed. "And I know I screwed it up in Mexico and I'm sorry but I just hope you feel the same way, I don't want to ruin our friendship but I hope we can be more then friends, if you don't feel th-" I got cut off by a pair soft lips on my own, but they left too soon.

"I love you Heather Elizabeth Morris." And with that she gave me another peck.

"So are we like together now?" I asked

"Yes." She said with the biggest smile I ever saw in my life.

I kissed her but she pulled away to soon, she grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs.

"KEVINN! BEE! WHERE ARE YOU?" She yelled.

"Yo calm your tits Rivera, I'm here." He sat with Vanessa in the kitchen.

We walked to the kitchen and she still hold my hand. "Did you two already met MY GIRLFRIEND Heather?" She said with a big smile.

"No way bee!" He hugged us both. "I'm so happy for you both, but did you guys already met MY GIRLFRIEND Vanessa?" He said the same way as Naya.

"Omg we're so happy for you." We hugged Vanessa and Kevin.

"Can I pleaaaase tweet that you two are together?" Kevin begged us.

"Only if I can tweet that you two are together." He looked at Vanessa who nodded so he smiled.

"This is going to be the biggest riot in the history of riots in the Heya fandom!" He said when he tweeted it.

"Bigger than that stripper video of Naya?" I said and she hit my arm playful. "Ugh, I'm sorry that you're so hot to start a riot."

She kissed me and at the same time Vanessa made a photo of us.

"I'm so going to tweet that one, my moms are awesome." She said with a big grin.

I wanted to respond but at that moment Lea and Dianna were stumbling into the kitchen.

"Looks like this party has a happy ending for everybody." Kevin said while he kissed gave Vanessa a peck on the lips.

"BEST PARTY EVER!" Lea said.

We all laughed and I kissed Naya on the cheek.

Yes this was the **best party ever**.

* * *

_I hope you liked it and if you got suggestions for one-shots tweet me; nayaheaven. _


End file.
